Holly, My Love
by LenaMaynard
Summary: Jc and Me from Jc's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Somebody made a suggestion to do Jc and Me but from Jc's point of view, I would give them credit but they were online as a guest. I decided to make the idea and hopefully you will all like it.**

Today is the day that Connor's cousin, Holly, comes to stay with us. Apparently they had never met yet she was going to stay with him for the foreseeable future. Connor, Kian and me were sitting on the couch and then Ricky came in wearing his t-shirt and boxers, I was about to warn him that Holly would come soon but there was a knock on the door before I could.  
"I'll get it!" Ricky yelled and opened the door. "Oh, you're here today, I forgot...come on in." I wasn't paying attention to who was coming in, I was too busy on my phone, texting Rosa who was kind of desperate to go out with me in an alright way.  
"Hey, Holly, come sit next to me," Connor said and for the first time I looked up at Holly and I was under her spell instantly. She was so beautiful and mesmerizing, I found it hard not to keep my eyes on her but I had to or it would look creepy.  
"Connor?" She asked and sat next to me and Connor, I felt my whole body heat up as her arm brushed against mine.  
"Got it in one."  
"I'm Jc," I said and I felt proud of myself for even summoning up the courage to speak to her but I kind of had to because we were going to live together. She didn't really look at me but she did give me a glance.  
"I'm Kian, the sexiest man in the house." I was begging on the inside for Holly to be smart enough not to be taken under by Kian's dumb lines especially since Kian has Andrea.  
"You consider yourself a man?" I silently let out a breath of relief that she was being witty about it.  
"Yeah, I'm a man, I can show you my dick to prove it." I cringed at that thought.  
"Please don't, I don't want to be traumatized for life," She replied and made me laugh and what made it even better is the fact that she smiled when I laughed. I was very happy with where it was going.  
"I'm Ricky, I should put on some pants," Ricky said which was kind of random. and walked into his room.  
"Well, I need to unpack my stuff so can someone show me where my room is?" She asked and I was dying to say that I would but I didn't want to seem needy even though if I didn't say anything someone else would help her and I wouldn't have time with her on our own.  
"I can," Kian said and I knew that I blew it.  
"Not you." That comment made me completely ecstatic.  
"I'll show you," I said, careful not to ruin my chance again. I stood up and gave her my hand to hold and she did take it which made me smile uncontrollably, I showed her to her room and kept hold of her hand for the whole way, she didn't pull away so that was a good sign. "So, this is your room, do you want me to help you unpack?"  
"You just want to get your hands on my underwear," She said and I blushed but I hoped that she wouldn't see.  
"You got me." She laughed and I smiled, her laugh was so cute.  
"Sure you can help me unpack but don't spend too much time holding my bras." She turned her back and started putting clothes into the drawers, I spotted a notebook and opened it. I knew that I shouldn't pry into people's private lives but I just couldn't help it. "You're looking through my stuff." I looked up as the words left her mouth.  
"These are really good drawings, I really like this one." I showed her which one I was talking about, I liked it because it made me find out more about her just by looking at it. I didn't actually know that her parents had died, Connor failed to tell us this, but the drawing was pretty clear.  
"I drew it after my parents died," She whispered and I just wanted to give her a big hug and tell her that everything was going to be okay but that would be a bit weird as we barely even know each other.  
"I know, I could tell from the drawing."  
"You could?" She sounded quite surprised.  
"Yeah, you're message through the drawing was pretty clear, your parents are dead, you feel like you have a mental force-field around yourself and you're spaced away from everyone else." I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine.  
"You're so deep." I laughed, not at her but at myself. I had never sounded deep before and it just wasn't really me I guess.  
"Thanks, I was just saying what your drawing was saying." I put her notebook down and started putting her clothes away. I wanted to say something really sweet or funny but I just couldn't find the words.

After unpacking she sat on her bed and started rubbing her hands, I sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her.  
"Tired?" I asked.  
"No, just sore." I was going to make a very brave decision and have some physical contact with her, I started massaging her hand and she was shocked by this but didn't pull her hand away. "What are you doing?"  
"Massaging your hand, it'll help." I felt her staring at me and I looked at her, it was a truly wonderful moment and I was actually thinking about kissing her until Connor walked in.  
"Jc? What are you doing to Holly?"  
"I was giving her a massage..." I said and realized that it sounded kind of odd, Holly laughed, she had obviously thought that it sounded a bit weird as well. Connor ignore my answer anyway, he clearly didn't want to get involved.  
"Do you want some Arizona tea, Holly?"  
"I guess, I haven't had it before, but sure," She said and shrugged.  
"You've never had Arizona tea?!" I asked. "Like ever?!"  
"Never," She replied, laughing nervously and Connor threw a can at her which she caught just in time. She took a sip and I smiled, she had that look of amazement on her face and I remembered the moment when I first had Arizona tea. "Wow, this is amazing."  
"I know right," I said, took her can and took a drink from it but I wasn't thinking about the drink I was thinking about the fact that we had just had an indirect kiss. Connor rolled his eyes and left.  
"Hey!" Holly yelled and shoved me.  
"I didn't get a drink, we're sharing." I stood up and held the can out of reach from her.  
"Come on, Jc." Hearing her say my name was nice, anything that came out of her mouth was nice. She tried to reach up to get the can but she slipped and I managed to catch her. "Shit." I laughed as soon as she swore.  
"English girls swear?"  
"Everyone swears," She said and brushed herself off. She had her eyes locked on the can as she put her hand on my shoulder and reached for the it. I was a bit nervous about how close she was to me.  
"You're so small," I said and laughed.  
"So are you, but I'm still strong." To prove this to me she shoved me so hard that I fell but I wasn't going down on my own, I grabbed her hand and she fell down on top of me. She laughed and used this opportunity to grab the Arizona tea. "Thanks." The door opened and Connor walked in, I realized that it would look weird to everyone else but nothing happened except that I was blushing like mad.  
"What the fuck is going on, Jc?" Connor asked and Holly got up.  
"It was an accident, I need to go to the bathroom, can you show me where it is?" She asked, quickly, I think she was embarrassed that Connor had seen us the way we were.  
"Sure," He replied and Holly left the room, Connor, however, shut the door and glared at me. "What were you doing with Holly?" He hissed at me, his voice quiet so that Holly wouldn't hear.  
"Nothing, what happened was an accident. She slipped and fell on me."  
"Don't give me that crap, I saw the way that you looked at her. You have a gigantic crush on her and I want you to show her that you're not interested, she's just lost her parents and I don't want her getting hurt anymore," Connor said, his eyes fixed on me.  
"Who says that I would ever hurt her?" I asked, I felt offended that he would assume that I would do anything to hurt Holly.  
"Just make sure that she thinks that you're unavailable, kiss someone in front of her or something. If you ever hurt her you will face the consequences and Jc, if her parents didn't just die then it would be different but it's not."  
"I get it, you're looking out for your cousin, it's cool." He nodded and left, I wanted to go out with Holly but Connor's right. I didn't want to hurt her either and I had to just push her away to prevent that from happening. I got out my phone and called Rosa.  
"Hey Justin!" She squealed down the phone.  
"Look, Rosa, I don't want to go out with you but I need a favor. I want you to ask me out in front of a girl and then make out with me if that's okay..."  
"I don't mind doing that Jc, what's so special about this girl that you want to make her jealous," She asked, I didn't really know how to answer this I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't want her to be jealous by the fact that I really liked Holly.  
"Connor's cousin who's living with us has a crush on me and Connor wants me to make it seem like I'm unavailable and I would only really feel comfortable doing anything with you because you're one of my best friends."  
"Awww."  
"Okay, so meet you at Starbucks in about 15 minutes?" I asked.  
"Okay," She replied. I sat outside the restroom, waiting for Holly to come out and when she did she looked surprised to see me.  
"Oh, hi Jc, what's up?"  
"Connor doesn't want us to hang out but who cares? Wanna go to Starbucks or something?" I had no idea why I had said that Connor didn't want us to hang out but it had been said and I couldn't take it back.  
"Sure, Starbucks sounds great." I smiled but honestly all I could think about is how I didn't want to do what I was about to do, I wanted Holly and me to be together even though I might hurt her. I just wanted everything to be normal.


	2. Chapter 2

We were hanging out in Starbucks for a bit while I was waiting for Rosa to walk in and she finally did and sat down at the table. We talked casually for a bit and then the conversation steered to Holly.  
"So, this is the girl you're babysitting?"  
"Actually I'm living with Jc, Ricky, Kian and Connor," Holly said, defending herself.  
"She's Connor's cousin," I said, hinting towards the plan that we had agreed on. "We've been hanging out."  
"Oh...she doesn't seem your type, Jc."  
"Oh, we're not going out or anything," I said and I felt bad for saying that because Holly looked down as soon as I said it.  
"Well...am I your type?" Rosa asked, she was going towards the plan.  
"What do you mean, Rosa?"  
"Do you wanna go out?" With that Holly ran towards the restroom and I felt a pain of guilt, I didn't think that I could go through with it. "She really feels strongly about you, doesn't she?"  
"I feel bad for this, I don't want to hurt her though and if we date I'm gonna hurt her, aren't I?" Rosa rubbed my back and rested her head on my shoulder. "I don't want to hurt anybody."  
"You're not going to hurt her if you go out with her, you're being hard on yourself and you are a good person," She said and looked towards the restroom. "She's coming are we still going through with it?"  
"Yeah, come on," I said and Rosa wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"Are you sure, Jc?" I nodded and she put her lips against mine, I didn't feel anything for Rosa so kissing her didn't mean anything to me. I heard the Starbucks door open and saw Holly rush out, I pulled away from Rosa. I felt horrible for doing what I had just done. "You're not a bad person."  
"Yes, I am," I said, not looking at her. "I'm a terrible, terrible person."

I went home after that and Connor was waiting for me.  
"What did you do?" He asked and pushed me against the wall, gripping my shirt. "What did you do?!"  
"What do you mean 'what did I do'? I did what you told me to!" He let go and turned his back on me. "Where's Holly? Is she alright?"  
"She's in her bedroom, probably crying her eyes out. How could you?"  
"I did what you told me to, made sure that she knew I was unavailable. I kissed Rosa in front of her, I didn't know that she'd react so emotionally," I said and Connor glared at me.  
"Of course she's going to be emotional, she loves you." That came as a shock for me, I knew that Holly might have liked me but I didn't realize that she felt so strongly about me and I knew that I loved her too.  
"Then why did you make me break her heart?"  
"Honestly? I thought that you would hurt her." I shook my head, I knew that I wasn't the perfect boyfriend but I knew that I could be a better one for Holly. I heard footsteps coming to the door. "We can't let anyone know what we've been planning."  
"Okay, shout at me then."  
"Why did you do that to Holly?!" Connor yelled just as Kian walked in.  
"Hey, what's going on? Why are you shouting at Jc?"  
"He made Holly cry, she called me up in tears telling me to go get her at Nandos when she was supposed to be with Jc," Connor said, avoiding eye contact with me.  
"I didn't mean to, I don't even know what I did." I was wondering how long we could keep this charade going.  
"You obviously did something to upset her," Kian said.  
"Does it really matter anyway?"  
"She's my cousin! She called me a broke down in tears!" Connor yelled.  
"I didn't mean to hurt her! I don't even know what I did!"  
"Dude, it isn't right to make a girl cry, she was really upset about something."  
"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about me behind my back," Holly said, she didn't look at anyone but everyone knew that she was very upset.  
"Holly, are you alright?" I was surprised to hear Ricky's voice, Connor and me looked at each other wondering how long her had been there and if he had heard what we had said.  
"I'm fine." I went over to her knowing that I had to make this right, I tried to hold her hand but she pulled it away before I got the chance to. "I don't want you coming near me ever again."  
"Holly, what did I do?"  
"You snogged Rosa and didn't care about me, I walked straight past you, did you notice? No, because you were too busy with your girlfriend."  
"That's what this is about, you're jealous." As soon as those words left my mouth she slapped me and I was in shock. I knew that I had pissed her off but I didn't think that she'd actually hit me and it hurt, she was quite strong.  
"YES, I'M FUCKING JEALOUS!" She went into her room and slammed the door, the whole room was silent as they were probably just as shocked as I was.  
"You have a lot of apologizing to do," Connor said, I knew that I needed to grovel and be extremely nice to win back her respect but I knew that it would be worth it.


End file.
